24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Wade
Kevin Wade was a former acquaintance of Dana Walsh prior to Day 8. Before Day 8 Kevin Wade met Jenny Scott in Rock Springs, Arkansas. They started going out and doing "some crazy stuff". They were involved in a car robbery murder and both were arrested. Both Kevin and Jenny were sent to prison, but he found out that she had been released before him for being a minor. However, Kevin suspected that she had testified against him. He was released after seven years in prison. While serving time in Beaumont, Kevin met Nick Coughlin, who was serving time for robbery and attempted murder. Day 8 At around 5:29pm, Kevin Wade called Dana Walsh at her cellphone while she was working. He then complimented her for picking such a good name for herself. Dana tried to tell Wade that she wasn't the person he was looking for. However, Kevin insisted and called her "Jenny". When Dana told him she wasn't "Jenny", Kevin told her that she reminded him of a "Jenny Scott" he had met in Rock Springs and with whom he had done "some crazy stuff". When she threatened to call the police if he called again, he warned her not to hang the phone but she did anyway. At 6:15pm, Wade arrived at the CTU New York building entrance and asked the security guard for Dana Walsh. The guard called her and after telling her, he told Kevin that Dana would be up in a minute. As he waited, Kevin tried to make small talk with the security guard, asking him about the duties of CTU. However, the guard ignored his questions and told him again that Dana would be there soon. .]] When she finally came out, he started toying with her complimenting her on how she looked, telling her that he liked her "as a blonde", commenting on how important was her new job. Angered, she asked her what he wanted, remarking that they couldn't pick things up where they had left them. Kevin told her that they could, but she rejected him. He then asked her for a place to stay. When she refused to, he threatened to reveal to everyone at her work her "secret". Reluctantly, she gave him her apartment key and told him he had to leave the next day. When he was about to leave, she asked him if he wanted the address, but he smiled and told her he already had it. At around 7:50pm, Kevin called Dana from her apartment. As she told him she was busy, he told her about the pictures she had of her boyfriend and started asking questions about Ortiz. When she told him she would hang, he started getting angry and called her "Jenny". Dana screamed at him not to call her like that and he screamed back at her and started breaking things. She then told him she would be home soon and hung up. at her apartment.]] Shortly after 8:00pm, Kevin called Dana again and ordered her to come over to her apartment in 15 minutes. When she told him she couldn't, he started getting angry and threatening her, so she assured him she would find a way to be there in 30 minutes. At 8:30, she arrived at her apartment and Kevin let her in. When she came in, she realized that Kevin had a friend there, Nick. She told him to tell Nick to leave, but he refused, insisting that it would be impolite. He said that he had been dreaming about this moment, but Dana offered him $1000 to leave her alone. Offended, he assaulted her and threw her against the wall, strangling her. He told her about how he knew her job and how she had access to information, which she tried to deny. He then demanded at least $100,000, and if he brought him the money he'd leave her alone. She reluctantly agreed and returned to CTU. Shortly afterward, Dana called Kevin with a plan to rob an NYPD evidence warehouse for cash, but only if he promised to leave her life forever. He and Nick were excited at the prospect and drove out to CTU. There Kevin received an earpiece and information about the job and he assured her this would be the end of his harassment. Dana kept in contact with him and gave him and Nick step-by-step instructions about how to steal the money. Despite Dana's guidance and warning about police patrols, Kevin succumbed to Nick's temptation about other items to steal. The two made a mess of the warehouse and were surprised when one NYPD officer arrived. Nick clubbed and kicked the officer. and the two escaped. Kevin and Nick drove off with their spoils and partied with strippers at a club. Kevin then called Dana and, with some hesitation, told her that she must continue to help them arrange thefts. When Dana argued, Nick took Kevin's phone and brusquely shut her up and hung up the phone. The two later brought their pair of strippers to a secluded area on Eastwick Park, stalked the whole way by Dana, and eventually were left alone by the women. Cole Ortiz, with Dana, confronted the two and demanded that they leave immediately. Kevin agreed, and was finished with the scheme, but Nick stabbed him in a fury. As Nick marched off to kill Cole, Kevin shouted in agony to warn Dana. Cole slew Nick in self-defense, and Dana ran to Kevin, who was shuddering an apology for coming back into her life. Shortly after, he died. Cole and Dana sunk the bodies into the nearby swamp and stripped the van to destroy evidence. Later in the day, Bill Prady, Kevin's parole officer, called Dana Walsh trying to find Kevin. Live appearances nl:Kevin Wade Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters